The Blackout
by s0azn
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! R AND R PLS!THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Fic so please be nice J . Flame me if you want, it will help me. 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch.1

It was a normal day. Cyborg and Beastboy were battling it out on their brand new gaming system, Starfire was in the kitchen making another one of her homeland concoctions, Robin was training and Raven, of course was meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth--"

knock knock…

"Hey Raaaaveennn!" Beastboy called.

_Ugh…this better be good…._

She got up and went to open her door.

The dark girl opened her door slightly just enough so that she could see the green kid on the other side of the door.

"What?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, um…we're going to the grand opening of the new amusement park. You wanna come?" BB asked.

"No." was all she replied.

"Aww…c'mon Rae. All of us are going and you know those kids, we're heros to them and all…" Beastboy put on his best puppy face.

Raven rolled her eyes. He always did this whenever he wanted her to agree with something. But…the thing was that she had never turned him down…ever.

"Fine. I'll go, but for the team NOT for you" she pointed at him and shut her door.

The changeling let out a breath of air. But never the less, he was happy he had convinced her to go along…once again. Every time the team would send BB to get Raven to do something or go somewhere because they knew he could always do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So what do you people think? R and R please. Help me get more ideas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 

The Titans had about and hour to waste away before their appearance at the opening.

Raven went back to meditating. As she chanted her mantra, she couldn't get the right concentration needed. _Maybe I should just read._ She thought. But once again, her mind was not able to focus. It kept shifting to something else. At first it wasn't quite clear but now it was crystal clear. The girl saw a face. Bright eyes, a wonderful smile, cute ears and a green face…WAIT! A GREEN FACE? She was thinking about Beastboy. _Why is his face stuck in my head? I keep seeing it but…but it's like I want to see it…_ She pondered.

_Oh no! NO NO NO!_ The cloaked girl screamed inside her head. _This can't be happening!_ Just then, her window started to crack. The purple eyed girl tried to calm herself down. _Just breathe… In…Out…In…Out…_

_Okay, I think I'm good now,_ said the Azartharean girl as she tried to assure herself.

"Azareth, Metrion, Beast B-" _O my gosh! _She clasped her hand over her mouth at the words that just came out._Beastboy?_she thought. Then at that moment, her powers all of a suddenly went haywire. There was a gust of wind that came out of nowhere since no windows were open and just milliseconds later, her whole window shattered.

The other Titans were all in the common room when they heard a loud noise coming for upstairs. In a split second they were all rushing upstairs to see what had happened. Taking a stab in the dark, the titans guessed it was Raven's wild powers again, so that was where they checked first. Being the leader, Robin opened her door slightly and peaked in.

All around, things were scattered astrue and the window was shattered in millions of pieces. Their dark cloaked friend was sitting on the floor hunched over with all the glass shards around her.

Starfire immediately pushed Robin and the rest of the guys aside and went directly to Raven.

"Oh, Friend Raven! Are you alright?Star questioned worridly.

" I'm fine, Star" Raven replied in a voice lower than a whisper.

"Dude! That was the third window in 5 days!" BB exclaimed. The teens glared at Beastboy and he shrunk to the of a rat. They turned to look at Raven who was still sitting on the floor. They all were shaking wondering what Raven would do to the green one this time. Last time BB commented on something she broke, he was thrown through 5 walls of the tower. This time, who knows what she would do. They all awaited to see Raven unleash her wrath upon BB.

The dark mistress stood up, back towards the rest of the teens and turned slightly to face her fellow teammates.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I hope all of you are liking it so far! I got much more reviews than I actually expected. Thank you! Now on with the show….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 4.

"I'm sorry" she said in an extremely soft voice. Then she was gone. The confused girl phased out of the tower and went for a breath of fresh air to clear her mind.

What is happening to me? Why am I losing control of my powers over some stupid little argument with the grass stain? I really need to get in control before I end up blowing the whole tower to smithereens!

Raven sat in the grass of the serene park taking in the sights of a couple birds frolicking in the trees above. Here, she tried to meditate once again to keep her sanity level at regular.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos".

Slowly, Raven's tension subdued and she felt quite relieved but there was still something deep down that was tugging at her heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the T-Tower…..

"Oh man! I can't believe it! 3 windows! And in less than 5 days! What is up with that girl?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know what is going on with Rae, but I'm sure it can't be good." Robin replied in a as-a-matter-of-a-fact tone.

The Titans were cleaning up the glass that was shattered in Raven's room. Even if they knew Raven would kill them for even being in there, Robin felt obliged in this case since it seemed like she was so upset.

"Yo, Robin. We'd better get goin' if we're goin' to be there for 7 o'clock." Cy noted.

"Okay. Cy's right, we'd better be going now. Let's go." Robin ordered.

"What about Raven? BB asked. He was quite worried about her but he didn't want his emotions to get the better of him.

"I am sure friend Raven is fine. She will most likely be there as well if you are there." Starfire simply replied.

"Yeah, besides, I think Raven needs some time alone to cool off whatever has been bothering her lately." Robin pitched in.

Before Beastboy could ask what Starfire meant about what she said, everyone was already gone out the door.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" BB yelled ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The Titans were now on their way to the grand opening of the new amusement park. Everyone seemed rather content on the outside, but on the inside it was a whole different story.

Beastboy was worried. He was worried about Raven and what had happened earlier that day. He pondered upon the many possibilities which could have affected her in the past couple days.

Could it be…me? By now even she wouldn't so much as even bother about my stupid jokes anyways. Maybe it's my face that's getting to her nerves. She could be getting tired of seeing my dumb green face every day…and just practicing to blow me up when nobody is looking! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked up at the city's grand clock tower. 6:50pm. She was suppose to be at the grand opening at 7 o'clock. _Great…I can't believe that green cutie put me up to this. Cutie? Raven get a grip! _Her inner emotions were suddenly building up again. Trying to forget "him", she quickly levitated and headed towards the park._-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

While Raven was gliding through the air, something in the distance had caught her eye. The lights on the buildings were flickering. Not the normal power outage. And not just the building lights, but all the lights in the city: lamp posts, traffic lights, convenience stores. Where ever there was power flowing, it was faltering big time. Street by street, the luminescence faded and then it was completely gone._ Something is definitely going on,_ she said to herself.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Starfire was day dreaming as usual when she saw something quite abnormal.

"Dear Robin, what are the lights doing the ' dance'? " Star questioned curiously.

Robin cocked his head towards her taking a look at her before answering.

"Star, don't be silly. Lights don't dance."

Then all of a sudden Cyborg slammed on the brakes.

"Cy! What are you doing? And you call ME a bad driver!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Cyborg was about to slap BB upside his head but instead just pointed his finger at something ahead. " Uh…guys?".

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay. This chapter is a little short….well...okay really short, but I was having a writer's block of a moment! Next chapter will be much better! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok people! I'm back! I was in QC for a couple days and I didn't get to update and everyone was getting anxious about the cliffhanger! Muahahah! I'm evil:P Well I'm back so now onwards with the story! (PS. I also wanted to see what people would say about the cliffhanger!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sickly sound could be heard when a bus was thrown at Dr.Light, but it was deflected with his light shield. _This should keep my mind off Beastboy for a while 'til the others come, _she thought.

With a black orb of energy, Raven lifted an ice cream truck and hurled it at Dr.Light but was easily deflected once again.

"Hahahahaha! You alone will NEVER defeat me! You hear me? NEVER!"

"No, not alone but with all of us together you are no match for us!" Cyborg yelled.

Everyone was ready to attack in their fighting stances.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded.

With Starfire's star bolts pelting Dr. Light, Beastboy's T-rex head butts, Cy's cannon blaster, Raven's blasts of dark energy and Robin's quick agility of martial arts, the evil one was defeated with ease…once again.

"Booyah! He'll know not to mess with the Titans again!" Cy said.

"So who's going on the roller coaster with me?" BB asked but aiming his question at Raven.

"Oh no. I agreed to come for the little kids and I don't like them. I didn't agree to go on the rides! Especially the roller coaster!" she protested.

Beastboy ignored her complaint and went to grab her hand when all of a sudden the whole park shut down.

"What the…"

"I think our new park musta put too much strain on the city's power plant. Especially after Dr.Light sucked up some energy too." Cy speculated.

"Well gang, there's not much we can do here. I guess we can head back to the tower" Robin said. With that they piled into the T-car and headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans were much better off than the rest of the city. Good thing Cyborg had the brains to install a back-up generator. But there was a down side of that because they didn't know how long it would hold up. Besides the blackout, everything in the tower was normal.

"Guys, I think you should give the gaming a rest. It's sucking up our power source like a sponge." Robin said to BB and Cy.

But as always, their competitive side got the better of the 2 teens and just when Beastboy about to have his bragging rights about beating Cyborg, the tower blacked out.

"Nice going guys" Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire squealed.

"Star! What happened?" Robin said worriedly.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Robin was way too protective of Star and he obviously like her but was too shy/cocky to say anything to her.

"Oh Dear Robin! Does this occasion call for the containers of light?" the emerald eyed girl said excitedly.

"Star? They're called flashlights." Raven corrected.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. " Yes. You can get them if you want" he offered.

The excited girl quickly flew off to find the flashlights.

Raven got up of the couch and headed towards the door exiting the common room.

"Rae, where are you going?" BB asked.

" To my room" she replied as the doors swooshed closed behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm just beginning to tune out of vacation mode so just bare with me and this boring chapter. I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

OKKK! I am back on demand by United! Been a while since I've updated this story. So much homework and school so busyy...Anyways! on with the show!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ugh! I can't read in this pitch dark place. Stupid Beast Boy and Cyborg just HAD to use up the rest of out power supply" Raven muttered to herself.

Beast Boy went looking for Raven. This was a perfect oppurtunity for them to "bond". He went to her room and was about to knock but the door was open. _Weird,_ he thought. He stepped in and saw her. Her face was shone on my the moonlight making her even more beautiful than she already was. She was curled up on her bed and looking so peaceful while she slept.

BB didn't want to bother her while she slept, so he turned and started out the door.

"Wait",Raven whispered.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were sleeping" he said as he turned back around to look at her.

"No, I was just trying to get some rest but it wasn't coming".

Beast Boy summoned up the courage to ask the dark girl, " Has something been bothering you lately? I don't mean to pry but you seem kind distant. And this afternoon after I said something about the window you didn't even blast me to outer space! What's up,Rae?".

Usually Raven would get furious if someone asked her if she was "okay", but in this instance she couldn't be mad. Especially when it was someone showing that they actually cared for the dark mistress.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. I've been loosing control of my powers very easily, lately." Raven said quietly.

She motioned for him to sit on her bed beside her. BB was surprised that she even let him get that close to her. But never the less, he was happy to be as close to her as possible.

Beast Boy looked at her waiting for Raven to say something. When she didn't he thought maybe he should be saying something.

"Is it because of me? Me and my stupid jokes? Maybe it just getting to you now. If it is, I'm really sorry. I could TRY to not make stupid jokes if that is what's causing your powers to go crazy. I don't know if I can stop making stupid jokes. You know me..whenever I open my mouth something stupid has to come out..." The green titan rambled on and on.

Raven took a while to answer this. Could she really tell him how she felt? Maybe...What if he doesn't feel the same way? Could she handle the rejection?


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

Starfire and Robin were in the common room while Cyborg was checking if he could install another generator.

"Dear Robin, Do you think our friend Raven is alright?"Starfire asked.

Robin drew his eyes away from the television and looked at the emerald eyed girl. She looked back intently intently waiting for something to happen. Her heart was beating like crazy, even Robin could probably hear it. But Wonder Boy was too busy basking in her beauty that he could hear nothing but HIS own heart thumping a million beats per second. It was rare to have a moment to themselves like this and they were savouring every moment of it.

In the dark room and in the whole tower, tension was building. The titans were merely regular teenagers with raging hormones and a drive for excitement. In the common room, it was dark except for two beams of light from the fliashlights the two teens were holding. Starfire scooted closer to Robin and slowly lowered her head on his shoulder. At first, Robin went ridgid but then relaxed and put his arm around her shoulders. They were blushing but each of them knew this moment was something pleasurable for both of them. In no time at all, the two fell asleep on the couch dreaming happy thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was still rambling on and on til he felt soft lips up against his own. He quickly accepted with pleasure and returned the kiss with passion. A couple seconds later, which actually felt like an eternity, they pulled away from each others grasp and they were both blushing.

"I...I...Ilikeyou. I like you alot,Beast Boy"

There, she said it. The dark mistress had finally admitted she had feelings for the green changling. Raven looked at Beast Boy. He looked back at her. Beast Boy could see she was trembling. She looked so afraid. "This beautiful princess..likes ME? simple stupid unroyal Garfield Logan?"he thought. She really wondered what was going through his mind at that moment. Raven broke her gaze and awaited her emotional fate.

"Raven...I love you. The first time I laid my eyes on you and I saw your smile, I fell in love with you right at that moment. I love the way you are, your every presence, your laugh, your uniquness; the whole you,Raven".

Raven gave out a slight giggle as BB told her everything he liked about her. She hugged him so tightly like he was going to fly away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

The next morning, Robin stieed to find something laying on hislap. It was Starfire. He admired her and absorbed in her stunning beauty. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. Robin carefully got up making sure not to wake her and placed her gently on the couch where they had spent the night. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading to the kitchen to make his morning brew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was beginning to awaken but stopped moving when she felt something laying across and around her toughing her revealed stomach. She looked down and saw a rugged green hand attached to a green arm. The violet eyed girl smiled. The dark princess slowly turned over to see Beast Boy fast asleep. Placing a soft kiss on the green face, she slowly got up and headed for the kitchen for her regular cup of tea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was sitting at the table with his black coffee and the morning paper when Raven entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Robin said cheerfully.

" Good morning yourself. You sound happy this morning. Did you sleep well?" Raven asked cheekly.

" Oh yeah. Couldn't have been better. And yourself?" Wonder Boy returned the question.

" It was quite...good." was all Raven replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO! How was it? R & R PLS and THANKS! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ITS BEEN GREATLY APPRECIATED! 


End file.
